


Distraction

by ohmytheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin prides himself on being completely focused on his job. That is, of course, someone at his work begins to dress in a way that causes his mind to wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted Tywin being distracted by Catelyn looking like a sexy librarian, so I wrote this in fifteen minutes without thinking too deeply. Mysterious "business" modern AU time.

Tywin prided himself on being the type of person that never got distracted from his work. He was single-minded when it came to his job, even when he brought it home with him. It was what made him a great businessman. While other people stumbled around, took breaks, and went out, he stayed and worked. Did it mean that his social life suffered for it? Yes, but he’d never minded that. As far as he was concerned, his business was his life and it would be the legacy that he would leave behind for his family.

It was always so irritating to watch everyone else around him become distracted by the simplest of things and let their work falter for it. There was a reason he’d gone through more secretaries than anyone else in the building. The moment he caught them doing anything besides their job on the computer, he fired them, so either his current secretary was excellent at her job or excellent at hiding her slacking.

Being the CEO of his family’s business was no laughing matter or walk in the park. It required a lot of hours from him, a lot of dedication, and plenty of sacrifice. To be fair, he’d jumped further into his job after his first wife’s death, allowing his children to be raised by nannies and so forth. No one truly blamed him, considering that he’d been in the middle of revamping the entire company at the time. It was either potentially lose the business or stay at home and wallow in his grief. He couldn’t do that. After so many years though, being a highly dedicated workaholic came naturally to him. He could not imagine his life being any different.

So it was quite an irritation when something caught his eyes and he found his once perfect attention waning.

At first, Tywin didn’t think anything of her. Catelyn Stark was a new employee, having been hired to take the place of one of the higher ups that had been fired after being caught trying to embezzle. Her succession into the man’s place had been discreet, so that no one would get wind of any sort of problems going on. Tywin had been concerned that she might talk, considering that she’d once been a part of a rival company, but she’d kept silent on the matter and worked diligently as ever.

They crossed paths every now and then, but he mostly conversed with her via email. She was professional, worked hard, and was precise as they came. He knew that she had children back at home - had seen the family pictures in her office - but she somehow managed to balance her home life and work life in a way that he’d never tried. For the first few months, he didn’t think much of her beyond the fact that she was an excellent employee.

The board meetings was when things became…problematic.

As usual, Tywin sat near the front so that he could listen to anyone presenting. Catelyn sat across from him and to the right. She was almost always the second person to enter the room after him, casting him a cool look and nodding her head in acknowledgement. It was during one of these meetings that he found himself looking at her a little more closely out of the corners of his eyes.

He’d seen her vaguely throughout the years through business and had always known that she was an attractive woman. She knew how to dress, especially when it came to business, both sharp and classy, the telltale signs of a woman that could do any man’s job and look good doing it. She had her vivid red hair pulled up and into a clip, a few strands shaping her face. A pair of black-rimmed glasses sat in front of her bright blue eyes, hanging on the bridge of her nose as she took notes.

It should’ve been nothing, but for some unknown reason, the moment his eyes settled on her, Tywin lost himself to a moment of distraction for one of the first times in his life. There was nothing wildly erotic about her appearance, nothing to suggest that she dressed like this for any other reason except that she could look presentable for her job and see properly. However, something burned in his gut as his mind took a new route and he found himself practically squirming in his seat.

That alone managed to irritate the hell out of him. What sort of right did this woman have for having such a power over him without even doing anything? With just her appearance?

After the board meeting was done, Tywin did his best to avoid her, refraining to communicating with her only through email, phone calls, or his secretary. When they did cross paths, her appearance varied. For the most part, she didn’t wear her glasses and she kept her hair down. He began to relax and his mind returned solely on his work. Then, out of the blue, she would pop into his office with the new figures or other paperwork and be wearing that get up that reminded him of a librarian, and his concentration would be hazy for the next thirty minutes as he thought about her.

Finally, one day, it was to the point where his mind drifted off to very inappropriate thoughts and he snapped, “Do you even need to wear those things or are they just for show? You only wear them when we have board meetings.”

Catelyn smiled dryly. “Only to see, Mr. Lannister, but then perhaps that isn’t important. I’m farsighted, so I like to wear them when I’m reading. Age does strike us in different ways.” Tywin leaned back in his seat, feeling absolutely indignant, but he didn’t want to comment on the matter. She tilted her head at him, the smile still on her face, though her eyes were far too sharp for his taste. “Why? Is it distracting?”

“It makes no matter to me,” Tywin scoffed, waving a hand at her. Really though, if he had his way, she’d never take them off, not even in bed. Ah, now where had _that_ thought come from? Maybe he worked too much. His brother would say that he needed time off, to enjoy his life some, but that was ridiculous. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, Mr. Lannister.” Catelyn left his office, the glass door shutting behind her, and he watched her as she walked down the hall, strutting a little more than usual perhaps. He damn near scowled as he swiveled in his chair to look out the window. Everyone called him that - Mr. Lannister - but for some reason, it sounded so much better coming from her. Damn that woman. There was no good reason for him being distracted by her.


End file.
